Be Like a Tree
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Tim Tujuh dan Tim Ino-Shika-Cho merencanakan sebuah kejutan untuk Kakashi. Di luar dugaan, Kakashi malah memberikan wejangan tentang pohon dan menceramahi mereka tentang filosofi Tekad Api kebanggaan Desa Konoha. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? CANON setting. OOC/GAJE. Birthday fic to Kakashi-sensei! Enjoy reading!


**Be Like a Tree**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Baiklah, Chouji. Sekarang tolong hamparkan tikarnya di bawah pohon itu yaa." Ino memberikan intruksi pada rekan satu timnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

"Kenapa harus aku yang _kebagian_ _kerjaan_ beratnya sih?!" gerutu Chouji sambil memanggul satu gulung tikar tebal di atas pundaknya dan melakukan perintah Ino tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga yang berarti.

"Nah! Pekerjaan jadi cepat selesai kan kalau kau tidak kebanyakan mengeluh seperti Shikamaru," sindir Ino seraya mengeluarkan beraneka macam makanan dari keranjang bambu yang dibawanya dan meminta Chouji untuk membantunya.

Chouji hanya mengendikkan bahu, tak mau menanggapi omelan Ino lebih lanjut atau keadaan jadi runyam nantinya dan kejutan yang telah mereka persiapkan malah akan berantakan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Chouji pun membantu Ino menyajikan semua hidangan dan menata peralatan makan secara melingkar di tengah-tengah karpet.

Ino dan Chouji serentak menoleh ke arah seseorang yang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan dan menghampiri mereka dengan langkah tergesa.

"Maaf yaa, aku terlambat! Tadi aku mampir ke rumah Naruto dulu," ujar Sakura seraya mengatur napas.

"Ada titipan _cheese cake_ dari Hinata," lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan boks karton putih berukuran persegi yang cukup besar ke arah Ino.

"Waaaaah! Ada _Cheese Cake_! Kalau buatan Hinata pasti lezat deh!" Mata sipit Chouji berbinar cerah. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri ketika hendak mengambil boks itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" Ino serta merta menepis tangan besar Chouji dan meraih boks tersebut.

"Ini untuk Rokudaime! Bukan untukmu!" Ino mendelik tajam ke arah sahabatnya dan segera mengamankan _cheese cake_ itu dari Chouji.

Sakura hanya menarik bibir, mengulas senyum. Tak ingin terlibat dengan pergulatan sepasang sahabat yang tengah asyik beradu pendapat. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Chouji tak mau mengalah perihal makanan lezat.

Sakura melepas sepatunya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Ino. Ia menengadahkan kepala, menatap pohon rindang yang menaungi mereka dengan dedaunan rimbun, melindungi mereka dari pancaran sinar matahari yang menyengat kulit.

Kenangan masa lalu ketika dirinya masih menjadi genin dan tergabung dalam Tim Tujuh, terbersit kembali di benaknya. Sakura tertawa kecil, setelah lebih dari dua puluh tahun berselang, detail ingatannya mengenai ujian merebut lonceng kecil dari Kakashi- _sensei_ masih tersimpan rapi di sudut pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Sakura?" Bahkan setelah menikah dan memiliki seorang putri, kadar kepekaan Chouji tentang perasaan wanita masih berada pada level paling rendah.

"Tentu saja karena Sakura teringat masa lalu. Dasar gak peka!" Ino membela sahabat karibnya yang _couldn't help but blush_ seperti gadis remaja yang ketahuan sedang memikirkan kekasihnya.

Meskipun sering menyangkal bila disebut sentimental, nyatanya Sakura kerap terbawa arus emosional acap kali berada dalam situasi tertentu seperti saat ini. Panorama hijau yang menyejukkan pandangan dan suasana teduh yang melingkupinya, tanpa sadar telah menariknya ke pusaran memori masa silam. Memori tentang seorang pria yang sangat berarti di hidupnya selain ayahnya, Sasuke dan Naruto.

Seorang pria yang tetap berada di sisinya ketika Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkan desa demi meraih ambisi mereka masing-masing. Seorang pria yang selalu ada untuk meneguhkan keyakinannya ketika rasa bimbang dan kecemasan itu muncul. Seorang pria yang selalu percaya pada dirinya dan kemampuannya sebagai seorang shinobi. Seorang pria yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya ribuan kali. Seorang pria yang -dengan caranya yang unik- selalu memberikan kenyamanan dan rasa aman di setiap momen kebersamaan mereka.

Pria itu adalah gurunya, Sang Rokudaime, Kakashi Hatake. Dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

 **xxxxx**

"Yo! Maaf menunggu lama- _ttebayo_!" Naruto menyapa teman-temannya dengan nada riang, walau lingkaran hitam menggelayuti kelopak matanya akibat kerja lembur tiada akhir.

Berbeda dengan sang _Orange_ Hokage yang selalu ceria secerah matahari, Shikamaru tampak lesu setelah bekerja keras bagai kuda selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Ia mengekor di belakang sang Nanadaime dengan mata panda yang sama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah portal penghubung antar dimensi menganga di belakang mereka, dan Sasuke Uchiha melompat ke luar sambil mendekap beberapa bingkisan.

Secercah kelegaan tersirat di wajah Sasuke ketika tak mendapati sosok sang guru di mana pun. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatan _rinnegan_ agar menghemat waktu, karena ia harus mampir ke tempat Yamato terlebih dahulu sebelum bertolak menuju Konoha untuk merayakan hari lahir _sensei_ nya.

Sasuke sempat ragu ketika Naruto menghubunginya dan mengemukakan rencana kejutan ulang tahun Kakashi- _sensei_ beberapa waktu lalu. Masalahnya saat itu ia sedang dalam misi penting dan penyelidikannya tentang Kaguya Otsutsuki menemui titik terang. Tentu saja Sasuke tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, mengingat bahaya _massive_ yang bisa ditimbulkan klan Otsutsuki di dunia ini.

Tapi... Sasuke kembali diingatkan mengenai semua hal yang telah dilakukan Kakashi untuk dirinya, untuk teman-teman satu timnya dan juga untuk masa depannya.

Kakashi lah yang mengajarkan _Chidori_ , jutsu andalannya dalam setiap pertarungan. Ketika masih bergabung dalam Tim Tujuh, Sasuke merasakan sebuah koneksi tak kasat mata antara dirinya dan Kakashi karena mereka sama-sama memiliki _sharingan_.

Dan ketika Kakashi mengetahui ambisinya untuk membalas dendam pada Itachi, sang guru kerap membujuknya agar melupakan balas dendamnya yang tentu saja tak digubrisnya dan berujung dengan kepergiannya. Sebagai shinobi yang setia pada desanya, Kakashi tak segan-segan memburu Sasuke yang dianggap berkhianat, tapi sebagai gurunya, Kakashi memiliki keyakinan terhadap Sasuke layaknya Sandaime Hokage yang percaya pada Orochimaru.

" _Bukankah terasa membahagiakan apabila kita memiliki seseorang yang tetap memercayai kita dan menerima kita apa adanya setelah semua hal buruk yang telah kita lakukan?!"_

Berdasarkan alasan tersebut dan juga begitu banyak kontribusi sang guru dalam kehidupannya, baik secara langsung mau pun tak langsung, Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui rencana Sakura dan Naruto untuk memberikan kejutan ulang tahun kepada sensei mereka. Meski di luar dugaan, tim Ino-Shika-Cho juga turut hadir di sana.

Ino beranjak dari duduknya, beralih ke sebelah Chouji, memberikan tempat pada Sasuke agar duduk di samping istrinya dan segera saja kepulangan salah satu pahlawan dunia shinobi itu disambut meriah oleh sang Hokage yang juga merupakan sahabat baiknya. Meskipun Sasuke baru meninggalkan desa beberapa bulan lalu, Naruto dan yang lainnya tetap antusias menyambut kehadirannya.

Sasuke menanggalkan mantelnya dan bertanya, "Kakashi- _sensei_ belum datang?"

"Sai sedang menjemputnya," jawab sang istri seraya melipat mantelnya dan meletakkannya di belakang keranjang makanan.

"Lama sekali! Aku sudah lapar nih!" Chouji bersedekap seraya mengedipkan mata, melirik sekilas ke arah _cheese cake_ incarannya di dekat Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih yaa kalian sudah membantu kami," kata Naruto pada tim lawas Ino-Shika-Cho yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku membantu karena banyak makanan _aja_ ," sahut Chouji _cuek_ , meskipun teman-temannya tahu bahwa itu tidak sepenuhnya benar karena pemimpin klan Akimichi itu menyumbang makanan paling banyak untuk acara kejutan ulang tahun Kakashi, baik yang dimasak sendiri oleh istrinya, mau pun makanan lezat lainnya yang dibelinya dari berbagai restoran di Konoha.

"Tak perlu sungkan begitu. Kakashi- _sensei_ juga guru kami," ujar Ino.

Shikamaru menambahkan, "Kakashi- _sensei_ telah banyak membantu kami. Mungkin sajian ini tak seberapa dibanding apa yang telah Kakashi- _sensei_ lakukan untuk kami." Nada suaranya terdengar sedih.

Wajah sang penasihat Hokage itu terlihat muram. Begitu pula kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Chouji. Tim Tujuh segera menyadari kalau Tim Sepuluh kembali terkenang pada sosok pemimpin sekaligus guru mereka, Asuma Sarutobi, ketika Shikamaru memainkan pemantik gas milik Asuma di tangannya.

Kematian Asuma merupakan pukulan terberat bagi tim Ino-Shika-Cho saat itu dan Kakashi lah yang menenangkan dan mendampingi mereka menghadapi rasa duka yang mendalam setelah kepergian guru tercinta. Kakashi yang memberikan pengarahan dan memantapkan pendirian mereka untuk tetap berpegang teguh pada warisan Asuma. Dan karenanya, Shikamaru, Ino dan juga Chouji bisa menghadapi Asuma yang dihidupkan kembali dengan _edo tensei_. Layaknya peran Iruka dalam kehidupan Naruto, Kakashi pun merepresentasikan peran Iruka dalam kehidupan Shikamaru dan Ino selepas kematian ayah mereka dalam peperangan.

 **xxxxx**

"Kenapa suasananya malah suram _begini_? Ini kan hari ulang tahunku." Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi muncul dari balik pohon diikuti dengan Sai.

Semua orang langsung menyambut gembira kedatangan sang Rokudaime. Kakashi mengambi posisi di tengah-tengah antara Tim Tujuh dan Tim Sepuluh, sementara Sai duduk di antara Kakashi dan istrinya.

"Jujur saja, aku benar-benar terkejut kalian merencanakan semua ini untukku," kata Rokudaime, sambil menyisirkan mata sipitnya ke seluruh hidangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Begitu banyak makanan yang terhampar di sana, mulai dari hidangan pembuka sampai pencuci mulut. Ada juga beberapa makanan yang tampaknya berasal dari desa lain. Kakashi mengira-ngira, mungkin saja Temari dan Karui juga turut andil dalam rencana ini.

"Setelah tahun-tahun kebersamaan yang kita lewati, kenapa kalian baru _kepikiran_ melakukannya sekarang? Kenapa _gak_ dari dulu _aja_?!"

Keadaan berubah hening setelah Kakashi menyuarakan keluhannya. Naruto hanya menyunggingkan cengiran polos seraya menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. Shikamaru menatap kakinya sambil memainkan pemantik gas di atas paha. Chouji masih asyik mengunyah keripik kentangnya, meski dengan lebih dramatis. Ino menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menggelontorkan berjuta alasan kepada sang Rokudaime. Sakura tampak menunduk ketika merasakan sorot mata sang guru terfokus padanya. Hanya Sasuke dan Sai yang bersikap seperti biasa. Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan Sai dengan senyuman tanpa arti.

"Kami ingin berterima kasih karena _Sensei_ sudah meluluskan anak-anak kami." Chouji tak hanya memecah kesunyian tapi juga menghancurkan segalanya. Ino dan Shikamaru langsung menghadiahkan tabokan keras di tubuh besarnya.

"Chouji bodoh!"

" _Mendokusei_! Kenapa kau bilang begitu?!"

"Itu tidak benar, Kakashi- _sensei_! Kami memang ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu kok! Tak ada maksud lain," ujar Ino dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Sakura ikut menimpali perkataan sahabatnya. "Benar. Aku dan Naruto yang pertama kali merencanakannya sebelum ujian kelulusan. Ino dan yang lainnya juga ikut membantu. Maafkan kami karena baru sempat merayakan ulang tahunmu sekarang."

Naruto mengiyakan perkataan Sakura dengan anggukan menggebu, begitu pula Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi pembelaan yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Kali ini dengan senyum sungguhan dan penuh arti.

Sai langsung menyetujui rencana ini setelah diberi tahu oleh Sakura. Bahkan Sai yang merekomendasikan tempat acara yang merupakan lokasi ujian merebut lonceng ketika Tim Tujuh baru saja terbentuk. Sai memang belum lama mengenal Kakashi ketika pertama kali bergabung dengan Tim Tujuh sebagai anggota tambahan yang diutus untuk menggantikan Sasuke. Meski demikian, dirinya diterima dengan baik oleh para anggota Tim Tujuh. Mereka mengajarkannya arti sebuah ikatan dan persahabatan.

Kakashi membantunya beradaptasi demi membentuk kerja sama tim yang solid karena sebagai anggota _Anbu_ _Root_ , Sai terbiasa mengutamakan keberhasilan misi daripada keselamatan anggota timnya. Sejak itu, Sai sangat menghormati Kakashi sebagai salah satu senior _Anbu_ yang telah mengajarkannya banyak hal dan juga sebagai pemimpin Tim Tujuh yang selalu memercayainya dan mendukungnya. Sai pun secara khusus meminta Kakashi menjadi walinya ketika menikahi Ino Yamanaka.

 **xxxxx**

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Usia sudah kepala tiga dan telah menjadi orang tua, tapi kelakuan masih seperti remaja," batinnya. Walaupun begitu, Kakashi tetap bangga pada murid-muridnya.

"Ahh. Aku mengerti kok. Santai saja."

"Anak-anak kalian dan juga seluruh teman sekelasnya memiliki potensi yang bagus. Tapi..." Tim Tujuh dan Tim Ino-Shika-Cho tampak tegang ketika nada bicara sang guru berubah serius.

"Tapi sesungguhnya mereka baru saja memulai kehidupan baru, kehidupan sebagai seorang shinobi, sarat dengan berbagai misi."

"Setelah lulus dari akademi, mereka akan digembleng oleh pengalaman dari setiap misi dan pertarungan yang mereka hadapi. Mereka akan menghadapi banyak rintangan. Sedikit banyak mereka akan melalui rintangan yang sama dengan yang pernah kalian hadapi. Namun, kemungkinan besar, mereka akan menghadapi rintangan yang lebih besar, yang lebih serius dan mungkin lebih berbahaya dari Kaguya Otsutsuki."

Kakashi memandang murid-muridnya satu per satu,"tapi mereka masih memiliki kalian."

"Berbeda dengan para guru di akademi dan jounin pembimbing, tugas kalian sebagai orang tua yang juga mencakup sebagai guru takkan pernah berakhir," ujar Kakashi.

Ia menoleh ke arah trio Ino-Shika-Cho dan menambahkan, "kalian tidak bisa memaksakan cara yang sama seperti cara orang tua kalian dalam mendidik para generasi baru. Tapi, tanamkanlah nilai moral yang sama, tekad yang sama, semangat dan kepedulian yang sama." Trio Ino-Shika-Cho dan juga Sai mengangguk paham.

Kakashi kemudian beralih pada Tim Tujuh."Kalian pun demikian. Khususnya kau, Naruto. Kau memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih besar karena Hokage adalah panutan bagi para generasi baru."

Sang Nanadaime duduk dengan tegak seolah baru saja mendapat mandat di atas pundak. Ia sangat senang jika para calon shinobi muda memiliki impian menjadi seorang Hokage seperti dirinya dulu. Namun, ketika dirinya di posisi Hokage seperti sekarang ini, impian mereka menjadi sebuah beban tersendiri. Bukankah dengan begitu, ia harus selalu terlihat hebat dan tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka?! Bahu Naruto pun seketika merosot lemas.

"Maka dari itu, jadilah seperti pohon!" seru Rokudaime dengan nada riang, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang diliputi ketegangan.

"Eh? Kok pohon- _ttebayo_?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian semua harus menjadi seperti pohon." Kakashi mengarahkan telunjuknya ke atas pohon rindang yang menaungi mereka.

"Maksudnya apa, _Sensei_?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya, sementara yang lainnya memandang _sensei_ mereka dengan penasaran, menantikan petuah sang guru yang biasanya sangat memotivasi, walau sering diungkapkan dengan perumpamaan yang aneh.

"Jadilah seperti pohon besar ini. Ia menaungi siapa saja yang berada di bawahnya, tak peduli itu manusia atau hewan. Jika kalian memiliki kekuatan besar, maka naungilah mahluk-mahluk yang lemah. Lindungilah mereka seperti pohon ini melindungi kita dari panas matahari," kata Rokudaime seraya menoleh ke arah Nanadaime.

Pandangan Kakashi kemudian terpusat pada pasangan suami istri Uchiha yang duduk di depannya. "Jadilah seperti pohon. Satu-satunya kehidupan yang tumbuh ke atas dan berhasil melawan kuatnya gravitasi bumi. Kalian harus melawan kuatnya godaan dan rintangan yang menghadang. Kalian harus terus berusaha menjadi _shinobi_ , orang tua dan guru yang lebih baik dari hari ke hari."

"Jadilah seperti pohon. Lihatlah bagaimana ia memberi udara bersih pada semua orang tanpa memandang apakah kita miskin atau kaya. Atau apakah kita lahir dari kelompok etnik tertentu. Ia memberi udara bagi semua orang tanpa memandang agama, ras dan suku bangsa," tutur Kakashi pada Shikamaru dan Chouji. Keduanya saling bertukar senyum. Sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha yang beristrikan _kunoichi_ dari desa lain, mereka sangat paham bahwa perbedaan bukanlah alat untuk pemecah belah, justru perbedaan adalah pemersatu yang paling kuat.

Pandangan Kakashi memugas mata biru sang pemilik Yamanaka Flowers. "Jadilah seperti pohon yang selalu menyejukkan, memperindah dan mempercantik tempat-tempat gersang, sehingga kehadiran kita dapat mengubah jiwa-jiwa yang gersang menjadi sejuk dan indah kembali."

Tatapan Kakashi kemudian berpindah kepada satu-satunya mantan anggota _Anbu Root_. "Jadilah seperti pohon yang akarnya menyuburkan tanah di sekitarnya dan menyimpan air di bawahnya untuk kehidupan semua makhluk hidup lainnya."

"Jadilah seperti pohon... Seandainya sudah mati pun, tubuhnya masih berguna bagi kesuburan tanah atau menjadi bahan baku tempat tinggal yang bermanfaat bagi kehidupan manusia. Seperti para pendahulu kalian, yang telah mewarisi banyak ilmu dan pembelajaran moral, keluhuran serta Tekad Api yang mengukuhkan kekuatan kita sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha."

Shikamaru tersentak saat Kakashi menyebutkan Tekad Api. Asuma mewasiatkan Tekad Api kepada Shikamaru sesaat sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Asuma berpesan agar Shikamaru meneruskan Tekad Api kepada generasi selanjutnya.

"Sandaime meyakini bahwa Tekad Api harus dimiliki oleh seluruh _shinobi_ Konoha untuk terus berjuang melawan segala rintangan, membangun kekuatan dan kekuatan karakter... Tekad Api juga merupakan simbol dari harapan dan impian dari generasi sebelumnya yang diteruskan ke generasi berikutnya." Kakashi memandang ke arah Shikamaru seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan murid Asuma tersebut.

"Sandaime Hokage, Asuma, Shikaku, Inoichi dan Choza telah mewarisi Tekad Api pada kalian dengan harapan dan impian yang sama, melindungi Sang Raja **[1]** , yakni para generasi muda yang kelak akan melindungi Konoha di masa depan," kata Kakashi pada trio Ino-Shika-Cho dan Sai.

Rokudaime melanjutkan penuturannya tentang Tekad Api pada anggota timnya. "Tekad Api merupakan warisan spiritual Shodai Hokage yang menyatakan bahwa seluruh desa adalah keluarga besar dan setiap _shinobi_ Konoha yang memiliki Tekad Api dalam dirinya akan senantiasa mencintai, menyayangi, yakin dan terus berjuang untuk melindungi desa... Itu adalah Tekad Api warisan Yondaime Hokage, Jiraiya dan Itachi," katanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tanamkanlah Tekad Api dalam diri kalian, dan wariskan pada anak cucu kalian, sehingga mereka bisa meneruskan dan menjaga Tekad Api dalam diri mereka demi melindungi Konoha dan menciptakan perdamaian di dunia ini." Kakashi menutup penjelasannya.

Semua orang terperangah mendengar wejangan dan penuturan sang Rokudaime mengenai Tekad Api. Bahkan Sasuke dan Sakura tak menyembunyikan rasa takjub dan kekagumannya pada sosok sang guru. Sai tampak terperanjat hingga mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Ia pernah mendengar tentang Tekad Api saat menjadi anggota _Anbu Root_ , tapi baru mengetahui secara lengkap dan detail dari penuturan Kakashi barusan. Trio Ino-Shika-Cho semakin memahami filosofi Tekad Api warisan guru mereka.

Naruto terhenyak. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mengepalkannya ke bahu sang guru, sambil berujar senang, "terima kasih, Kakashi- _sensei_!"

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Naruto memahami semua hal yang pernah diwasiatkan padanya. Semuanya memiliki kesinambungan dan semuanya berakar pada satu hal, yakni Tekad Api.

Kakashi tak hanya mengungkapkan filosofi Tekad Api dengan sangat brilian, tapi juga menegaskan bahwa Tekad Api masih membara dalam dirinya dan satu hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah mewariskan Tekad Api kepada anak-anaknya, kepada seluruh generasi muda. Beban di pundaknya pun lenyap setelah mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru.

"Mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi- _sensei_ bikin aku lapar deh," cetus Chouji yang sudah menghabiskan dua kantong _maxy_ _potato chips_ selama Kakashi mengemukakan wejangannya.

"Aku malah haus karena terlalu banyak bicara." Kakashi mengusap tenggorokannya yang kering kerontang setelah memberikan ceramah dadakan di hari ulang tahunnya. Pria itu pun menurunkan masker di wajahnya hingga sebatas dagu dan menenggak segelas air. Kemudian ia meraih sumpit di dekatnya dan berkata, " _itadakimasu_ ".

"Tu-tunggu, _Sensei_!" Sakura menginterupsi kemudian dengan cekatan ia membuka penutup boks _cheese cake_ pemberian Hinata. Ia mengeluarkan kue bertuliskan 'Happy _Birthday, Kakashi-sensei!'_ dengan taburan keju di pinggirannya dari dalam kotak dengan hati-hati. Sasuke membantunya dengan meletakkan nampan ceper di bawah kue tersebut sebagai alas.

"Tadinya Hinata bermaksud membuat _chocolate cake_ , tapi seingatku, _Sensei_ tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis kan?! Jadi, kusarankan agar membuat _cheese cake_ saja," ungkap Naruto.

Sakura meletakkan lilin-lilin kecil di atas kue dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik gas dari Shikamaru. Dibantu oleh Sasuke dan Naruto, Sakura mengangkat nampan kue tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Kakashi.

" _Happy Birthday, Kakashi-sensei!"_ Tim Tujuh dan Tim Sepuluh serentak mengucapkan selamat hari lahir kepada _sensei_ kesayangan mereka.

Semburat rona merah muda terlihat di wajah Kakashi yang tetap tampan berkat resep rahasia warisan Godaime Hokage. Pria itu berdeham, berusaha menahan rasa haru dan bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya. Usianya sudah tak muda lagi, begitu pula dengan para muridnya. Tapi mereka menggelar perayaan ulang tahun layaknya sekelompok remaja, lengkap dengan _birthday cake_ dan lilinnya.

"Kalian tak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini. Tapi... Terima kasih yaa untuk semuanya. Aku sangat menghargainya." Kakashi hendak meniup lilinnya tapi Sai lebih dulu mencengkeram bahu sang guru.

"Ucapkan permohonan dulu, _Sensei_ ," kata Sai. "Jangan langsung meniup lilinnya."

"Ucapkan dalam hati saja biar lebih afdal," sahut Shikamaru.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Ia memejamkan mata dan batinnya mulai merangkai do'a.

" _Semoga semua muridku dan juga seluruh keluarganya selalu diberi kesehatan dan kebahagiaan. Semoga para generasi muda bisa meneruskan perjuangan kami, memelihara Tekad Api dalam diri, sehingga mampu mewujudkan perdamaian di dunia ini._ "

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **\- OMAKE -**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Oh! Aku sampai lupa! Ada titipan dari Yamato dan Orochimaru untuk _Sensei_." Sasuke menyerahkan bingkisan yang tadi dibawanya pada Kakashi.

Mata Kakashi terpaku pada tas kertas berwarna hijau pucat pemberian Yamato. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan sampul hitam kelabu. Sebuah novel dewasa yang menjadi _best seller_ di seluruh negara. Kakashi membaca kartu ucapan yang tertempel di atas sampulnya.

"Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Sakura dan Naruto karena aku tak bisa hadir di sana.

Semoga Kakashi- _senpai_ tidak terlalu tua untuk berfantasi dengan novel itu. HAHAHAHA."

"Cih!" Kakashi kembali memasukkan novel itu ke dalam tas, kemudian beralih pada bingkisan _goodie bag_ warna putih yang terlihat agak berat pemberian Orochimaru.

Kakashi mengintip sejenak ke dalamnya, berjaga-jaga seandainya Orochimaru menyelipkan peliharaan kecilnya yang berbisa ke dalam tas. Setelah diyakininya aman, Kakashi memasukkan tangannya, meraih secarik kertas dan membacanya pesan Orochimaru terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah meluluskan Mitsuki."

Kakashi meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya begitu saja, lalu mengeluarkan isi tas tersebut. Lagi-lagi novel dewasa. Tiga novel _hard cover_ Icha Icha Paradise yang dibundel dengan cantik, seolah memang dikhususkan sebagai hadiah. Kakashi membelalakan mata, begitu terpukau dengan pemberian Orochimaru.

"Ini adalah _limited gold edition_ Icha Icha Paradise! Hanya diterbitkan lima bendel di seluruh dunia!!!"

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **\- FIN -**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **[1]** Terinspirasi dari permainan shogi Shikamaru vs Asuma. Lupa episode berapa, ingetnya tentang diskusi mereka aja. Mereka lagi ngebahas "Sang Raja" di situ. Dan kalo gak salah, Asuma yang bilang,"Sang Raja adalah anak-anak Konoha yang belum lahir yang harus dilindungi." Kayanya Asuma lagi ngomongin Mirai di sini. Duuuh, jadi kangen Guru Asuma T.T Sensei kesayanganku selain Guru Kakashi dan Guru Jiraiya T.T

Well, ini fic dadakan karena diriku latah pengen kasi 'birthday fic' buat Rokudaime-sama, walaupun telat. Hehehe. Maap-keun jika banyak kesalahan di sana sini. Lagi bapil juga, jadi segini aja deh T.T

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir di sini. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
